1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink cartridge, a method for manufacturing an ink cartridge, an ink-jet recording apparatus, and an ink-jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a water-based ink for ink-jet recording containing a copper phthalocyanine-based dye with higher or enhanced ozone resistance and a triazole-based compound (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-327132). The water-based ink has enhanced ozone resistance and excellent rust-preventing property by containing the triazole-based compound.
However, the water-based ink has such a problem that a precipitation (a deposit) is generated by making the water-based ink come contact with a metallic component or metallic member used for the ink cartridge. The precipitation may cause discharge failure by clogging a filter, which is disposed at an intermediate position of a channel of the water-based ink in an ink-jet recording apparatus to prevent a foreign substance etc. from arriving in the vicinity of nozzles.
In view of the above, an object of the present teaching is to provide an ink cartridge which is capable of suppressing generation of a precipitation even when a water-based ink for ink-jet recording containing a copper phthalocyanine-based dye with higher or enhanced ozone resistance and a triazole-based compound is accommodated therein.